legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 168
Episode 168 aka The Racist Peasants Podcast is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * Shirt Guy returns to bring entertainment back to the show. * Half-nude chick covers herself in honey. * Donald Trump takes on Jeb Bush. * Fox News is unaware that Steve Rogers is still alive, and Sam Wilson has not "taken over". Videos Played # Honey Down my Underpants? # Who is Justin Trudeau? # Manziel's girlfriend: He hit me # Trump doubles down on Bush 9/11 critique # Fox & Friends: Captain America is targeting conservatives # 6 church members charged in beating death of teen # Feminism ain't a dirty word, people. # It's OK for Christians to Enjoy Halloween ... UH ... WHAT !?! NOOO !!! # Suck My Dick - Freaky Deeky Free Style Hip-Hop by Evan Lefavor NEW HIT must hear! # Recovering Multicellular Communication—Our Born State of Mind. # White People Kill Blacks (not found) # Marijuana Legalization and Ohio Monopolies Panel 10.05.2015 Start Of The Show The show starts off with a video of G Time Johnny singing to us about converting from ManTime Biology, set to classical music. They played their temporary intro and TJ and Scotty got in a fight over TJ revealing a conversation Scotty had with him prior to the show, Ben had to break it up. They brought Shirt Guy, the single greatest guest on DP on the show. They also brought the beautiful JF on the program. They briefly talked to JF about the "situation" during episode 166. TJ reveals that vegans are corporate shills led by an iron fist under Onision. They moved into a Troll or Not a Troll. It was the Rainforest chick pouring honey all over herself to prove how "all-natural" she really is. She looked and sounded like Clarice Starling. Ben let out perhaps his loudest cackle unleashed on DP ever. JF claimed that she wasn't a total troll and that she really puts honey on her vagina. It was the same chick we know from giving herself a coffee enema. They then played a video about the new Canadian Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau coming into power after the recent election and the end to a decade of conservative rule. They digressed to talk about how the former PM, Stephen Harper once nearly gave a massive chunk of Canadian land to the US so that Alaska could be united with the rest of the country. JF later talked about his disapproval on Trudeau claiming that nationalism is objectively always a bad thing. JF made several potent points which ultimately led to the peasants jokingly accusing JF of being a nazi. The peasants then gave their take on why they think nationalism is a bad thing, generally. They then played a news video about the quarterback of the Cleveland Browns, Johnny Manziel getting in deep shit for assaulting his girlfriend. TJ talked about how the NFL would have normally covered this type of incident, but they are now cracking down especially more often than before. TJ admitted his controversial opinion was that athletes aren't role models and he doesn't give a shit about their personal lives. Middle Of The Show They moved into a Donald Trump video talking about George W. Bush's supposed role in 9/11. They talked about Trump's run of presidency among other things, JF mentioned he's a huge fan of Trump and would vote for him if he had the right, the peasants pointing out the irony that JF is an immigrant that would be part of his voting base and that Trump is against immigration to the US, but only for dark-skinned people. They played a Fox News video claiming that the new black Captain America was aiming to appeal to liberals of all people and against conservatives because there was an extremist right-wing villain in an issue. Captain America. TJ admitted they couldn't give a proper opinion since they hadn't read the comic and encourages fans to pick up the issue and make their own conclusions. Next up was a video about six church members brutally beating a young teen to death. They were obviously not real Christians. A local Catholic man claims that he heard war drums from the church and that actually made the argument that they weren't real Christians. They then moved into a video about Feminists complaining that some celebrity women have gone on record to specify that they are not a member of the SJW death cult of modern Feminism and how it shouldn't a "dirty word." Like always the Feminists try to speak for other women who don't want anything to fucking do with them. Scotty and the peasants concluded that they should let people make their on decisions and that it doesn't even make sense from the perspective of women in a wealthy, first world nation. They took a break with Sex Twister in the background. They returned and shilled their Patreon. They moved into the Crazy People Segment. They began with a Chrigilant Vistian video about how Halloween is apparently the work of Satan, as he does every time of the season. Ben pointed out how nobody in their right mind still sees Halloween as a religious holiday and TVC is just grabbing for anything to call Satanic just to appease his sheep-like followers. TJ encourages fans to tweet the DP Twitter about what he can use as an ultimate scapegoat. End Of The Show They moved into a freestyle rap video by our friendly neighbor, Evan Lefavor simply titled Suck My Dick. It has to be seen to be fully believed. He reveals himself to a virgin. They instead moved into a video by good old gTime Johnny about how multicellular communication works from a g-Time perspective. Ben is a mere wordslave and can't comprehend his logic. JF looks to fully understand the concept of g-Time and the peasants help explain it the best they can. Johnny explains that humanity needs to begin interacting with only objects, he even manages to find the solution to war. They moved into the White Guilt Segment. It was some black guy telling us how slavery REALLY went down. He claims that black people never sold their own people out to slavery and it was all the evil white man's fault. JF compared him to a reverse Atheist Roo because of his intense ignorance. The peasants then move onto Crazy Craigslist Ads. # First was a gay dude who fits TJ's description looking to pull ass. TJ read it in his regular voice since it fit perfectly. # Second they had Shirt Guy read an ad asking a top to feed them shit and piss. It was actually written by Shirt Guy. # The third ad was read by Ben. It was a "toilet mouth" looking to be fed some shit and piss. # Fourth was a quick ad read by gangsta Scotty looking for some shit. A lot of shit in these ads. # The fifth ad was read by JF looking to blow a guy while he takes a shit. # The sixth ad was read by TJ in his Living Man voice, the guy was looking a "friendly" large dick. # The seventh was a guy looking to lick off some sweaty asshole, it was read aloud by JF. # Ben read the eighth ad in his creeper voice, it was some guy looking for more sweaty ass. # TJ read the ninth ad like NPR. It was a "twinkie" looking to share his secret wild fag side. The tried to play a final video... but it failed! They instead talked about a fan of TJ's in Sweden stabbed a bunch of people like a sword. Some dumbasses blamed TJ. They wrapped up the show. Quotes * "Hey hey hey hey. Smoke pan everyday!" - TJ Kirk. * "On... your underarms." - Some crazy bitch's idea to get rid of TJ's stank. * "This is Captain America! Not fucking Captain Backwoods Motherfucking Africa!" - TJ on Sam Wilson. * "Pro-Wrestling is a lot like politics." - Ben telling it like it is. * "I am a real Canadian!" - Ben. * "We just need some Communism here, it will solve all our problems." - Scotty Kirk's take on Communism. * "The vast majority of his ideas are bad... but at least they're ideas!" - TJ Kirk on Trump 2016. * "This new Captain America only wants to fight for liberal SJW values." - TJ's take on Blacktain America from the Fox News perspective. * "If you don't drink the Kool-Aid, then you're not part of the cult." - Scotty Kirk on Feminism. * "Everything's Satanic!" - Scotty Kirk sings about TVC. * "One! Two! Three! Four! I declare a race war!" - TJ as a racist. * "Drop log, drop load. If you want!" - Ben 2015. Trivia * Shirt Guy donned a mask the whole episode. * Scotty apparently hated on pan a bit before the show. * Americans see movies. * The Living Man is the new Captain America villain. * TJ thinks beats are fucking disgusting. * TJ can't even do the YMCA stance. * All Ban TJ shirts comes included with the scent on TJ. * TJ is a Trudeaumaniac and wants to bone Canada's newest PM. * Shirt Guy has the ability to be self-deprecating, making him the greatest Patreon guests by far. * Feminists want to control the entire universe. * The Feminist video almost killed our editors. We had to hire new staff. * You can't convert Man-Time to g-Time. * No species has ever had two biologies, besides humanity. However, the peasants forgot about the Biology that the Drunken Peasants fall under, Pan-Time Biology. * gTime Johnny thinks that Drunken Peasants are the most evolved people on the internet. * gTime Johnny is a huge fan of ICP. * Scotty and TJ jerk off to the ads. * Shirt Guy is now Shit Guy. * All the ads involved asses in some way. * TJ was taking two horse cocks in the ass. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests